Talk:Greater German Reich/@comment-25373667-20170310174501
' Reichstag Offizielle Gesetzgebung ' ---- The following laws have been passed within the Reichstag. These have been deemed necessary for the safety and well being of Germany, as well as for limiting the spread of extremist ideologies with Germany, Europe, and the world. They are effective immediately, and are only repealable under 2/3 majority of the Reichstag. These laws have been voted on and accepted by the vast majority of representatives in the Reichstag, and thus represent the best interests of the German peoples. *Communism, and extreme socialist beliefs are now terrorist and extremist sects. Anyone found participating in communist activities, or activities with the purpose of furthering communism, will be labelled as a heretic and enemy of the state and German people. They will either be deported to the Soviet Union, or placed under state arrest. It is under the belief that communism and extreme socialism are mental disorders, which are a threat to society and humanity as a whole. Young persons found supporting these ideologies are to receive mental health evaluation and medical treatment as soon as possible. *National Socialism, and extreme fascist beliefs, are now terrorist and extremist sects. Anyone found participating in Nazi activities, or activities with the purpose of furthering Nazism, will be labelled as a heretic and enemy of the state and German people. Nazi and extreme fascist advocates will be placed under state arrest. *There are only three genders in Germany. Male (any human born with a penis and testicles as genitalia), Female (any human born with a vagina and ovaries as genitalia), and Neuter (for the rare case of a human being born with both or neither Male/Female genitalia). *Transgenderism has been diagnosed as a mental disorder on the autism spectrum. As such, surgeries and operations with the intent of changing one's gender are actively discouraged by the German people. However, no restrictions will be made as to whether or not a male or female can wear clothes of the other gender. *Multi-gender bathrooms are hereby prohibited, unless such a rest area only has one toilet. In the case of the restroom only having one toilet, it will be labelled as a unisex bathroom. Furthermore, new structures are required to have a third, single toilet restroom available in addition to male/female restrooms, the purpose of this restroom primarily being to allow new parents a safe place to take care of their young children, or for people with anxiety to relieve themselves in peace. However, these restrooms can be used for any legal purpose. *Marriage is now defined as a legally binding ceremony between any two people. *The old prison system is being dismantled, with prisons being turned into government work camps, where inmates will be required to work on government projects as their prison sentence. They will only be given basic necessities for survival, including adequate shelter and bedding, basic food, proper hydration, and adequate medical care. *Public execution by firing squad is now the official punishment for the death penalty. These laws are to be respected and followed immediately, and will be enforced by police forces immediately. ---- Gott mit uns!